MAGIC Fan Box Opening (BETA to WEATHERLIGHT!) ¦ Magic: The Gathering
Jared opens fan letters and gifts sent by fans after his Magic: Shandalar series. Synopsis Jared apologizes for the wonky set up. A lot of people liked the Magic: Shandalar series, and now that it is over, Jared thought he would open this box. He reads the letter from the fan. There are a bunch of really old cards in here. Jared shows Might and Magic VI. He has never played this game. A bag has two special cards in it. The first is Foxfire, which was signed by the original artist. The other special card is much larger than a normal Magic card. Ertai is way too good! Jared is not familiar with this kind of card. Jared shows some starter deck boxes. Jared shows off the price and the original Wizard of the Coast logo. A Fallen Empire box is shown, as is an Antiquities. There are 75 cards in each box! The original instruction manuals are in the starter packs. This is how Jared learned how to play. Jared reads through some of it. The cards in the box have been sorted by color. Jared finds another manual - which has a picture of the Craw Worm in it! Jared finds the Black Vice, Clay Statue, The Rack and points out other cards he likes. The older cards can be used in modern sets. Jared misses how some of the same cards had different art. Jared remembers having the Mine and Power Plant, but never had the Tower, which was the best one. After being done with the artifacts, he moves onto green. Baldovian Bears are the same as Grizzly Bears, but with a different name. Jared cannot remember what rampage meant. He finally finds his Craw Worm. Jared likes seeing the old cars come to life in the games. Willow Fairies also have different artwork. Blue cards are next, starting with the Air Elemental. Jared discusses the Drowned card, which is a blue card, but it costs black mana. Jared finds his friend the Prodical Sorcerer. Jared thinks about using the ProJared Prodical Sorcerer image as a shirt. Jared finds some cards he doesn't remember. He looks at the red cards next. Aladdin might have been on the banned list at one point. A Fireball is found in the set. Some of the goblins seen in the Shandalar series are found. Jared shows the Protection cases. There were some valuable cards in here - like the Craw Worm! The next box got a bit more disorganized and mixed up. They were black and white cards. There are also gold cards in here! Animate Dead, Greed, Howl from Beyond, Swamps, and Unholy Strength were all used in Shandalar. Jared finds a Thrull, which he couldn't remember where they came from. He discusses the ying yang effects of Cuombajj Witches. Jared thought the Feat of the Unicorn was good, but it isn't. He finds a lot of Plague Rats. Jared is impressed at all the different kinds of Swamps. Jared moves to the white cards. One of them looked like a mean teacher! Jared compares the older and newer versions of castles. He finds the Circle of Protection cards, and Planes. Jared is excited to find a Serra Angel. He never had one as a kid. Jared finds that he has more white and black cards. Jared finds a Money Changer that he has as a kid, that he didn't know how to use. Jared reads it to figure it out. Jared finds Karma, and compares the different versions of them. Jared describes the gold cards. They weren't in the story part of Shandalar. They all have cool sounding names that don't mean anything! Some of these cards can still have value. Jared hasn't even seen a beta Craw Worm before. Jared plays with the Craw Worm, Serra Angel and Prodical Sorcerer to end the video. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos